


Maidens Bared With Gold They Dared

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Creampie, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Group Sex, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Morgan and Lucina go to Bathrealm for a long break away from Risen and from worries, only for the mother and daughter to find themselves mistaken for prostitutes by another realm's nobles, who don't give them much time to respond before treating them as such. Good thing Lucina and Morgan are into it. Anonymous commission.





	1. Chapter 1

"This was an amazing idea, Morgan," Lucina said softly, leaning against her daughter's naked body as the two walked through the halls of Bathrealm. All Bathrealm seemed to be was halls that led to changing rooms, spas, beds, and open air hot springs. "You and I don't have nearly enough mother-daughter days away from everything."

"Thank you, I thought you would enjoy this, but we haven't even stepped into any water yet." Morgan let out a soft giggle as she leaned up against her mother, the two happily stripped down and relaxed as they emerged from their changing room. They had been through days and days of fighting off Risen in the countryside of Ylisse, and had gone to the Outrealms' most luxurious getaway, Bathrealm. They had been here once before, but it had been in a massive group. Now, they were there just the two of them, happy to unwind together and quietly, something warming and relaxing they could enjoy together.

Stepping out of the dressing room and toward the spring, they didn't really care about the worry of being seen. They never really bothered to worry about the looks anyone gave them, instead just happily flaunting their lean, lovely bodies, not minding who saw. They looked good, who cared if anyone got a peek? It was a vacation, this was the time to unwind and to not care, and both Lucina and Morgan felt close enough to each other to not mind the other's nudity. It was more enjoyable, in fact, and some little grabs at one anothers' butts kept them both smiling and swaying as they stepped out to their surprise.

This was not the womens' bath.

It was a bunch of men sitting around. A bunch of nobles by the looks of them, from some realm other than their own, who looked at the two lean blue haired women stepping out into their bath space and all suddenly getting very interested in them. "These are our whores?" one of them asked.

"Exquisite. I didn't think they came so lovely."

Lucina and Morgan were both very startled by the confusion, and they may not have been worried about being seen, but being called whores was not expected. There was a mix-up here, surely. There was rumour about that Bathrealm had prostitutes who could be ordered for this very sort of purpose, but they were certainly not them. Lucina tried to speak up, only for some of the men near the door to grab them both by the wrists, tugging them toward the water and leaving them no time to do much but mumble and stammer in confusion and uncertainty, not putting up much of a struggle as they tried to think of how the hell to answer any of what was happening here.

The men had ordered prostitutes and been waiting quite some time for it, and of course these two women stepping through had to be those prostitutes, and not royalty from another realm and another kingdom. This was all according to plan, and with that in mind, hands groped at the girls, fondling them while they were dragged into the slowly closing in circle of men all eagerly staring at their bodies, openly lustful and eager in the feelings that these looks inspired in them.

Gasps of confusion punctuated all the attempts to speak up, and the imposing swell of pressure and intention made for something neither woman knew how to delicately dodge and avoid, sudden attentions and wickedness imposing upon them feelings that stifled their arguments against this. The groping and fondling made both of them let out nervous, shaky moans, and as they were leaned over the edge of the hot spring, side by side, Morgan gave Lucina a look of silent acceptance, one Lucina shot right back at her. They made their agreement right then and there to let all of this happen.

"Sorry we took so long," Morgan moaned. She hadn't been able to answer this attention when she wanted to try and curb it, but now? "We had to get all nice and ready for you boys, but now that we're here, give it to us as hard as you want."

Lucina concurred, wiggling her hips and adding sweetly, "Don't hold back on us. We're so horny, and the wait to get over here was so long. Hopefully not as long as all of you are, though."

It was so corny and so absurd, but it worked. Not that any of them needed convincing that these women were their hired prostitutes, but Morgan and Lucina opened themselves up now to all of the weirdness and expectation of what was to come, cutting loose and getting deep into the excitement of pretending something special and different, something they could lose themselves into, very escapist and reckless as they succumbed to the wiles of these strange men, all but nameless to them, and in some weird way it was more exciting because of that. Robin wouldn't mind. He and Lucina had such an adventurous love life that their daughter had joined them in bed plenty of times before and everyone was happy to sleep around wherever and with whomever; it was all in good fun.

A fun that came hard for the mother and daughter as cocks shoved into them from behind, making them both gasp and squeal hotly under the suddenness of this excitement, this fullness, this utter fucking need. Nothing felt as good as just being filled did, big cocks from behind letting Lucina know her flirty remark was leading to the jackpot, as she reached out for Morgan's hand and held on tight. Getting fucked side by side was probably the most mother-daughter activity the two could have hoped for, and they happily embraced this recklessness as the pleasure began on firm and in earnest.

Deep, quick thrusts hit them just right as the men began to use them, gripping tightly at their hips to hold them in place so that each deep, firm, hard thrust proved confident and steady. It was just what the women needed, giving them a firm foundation of absolute bliss from which they could really get into this moment. "Oh, that feels so good," Morgan moaned. "Such a nice, rock hard cock so deep in my pussy. Does it feel good, sir?'

"Feels so good," the man groaned, his grip tightening on Morgan as her sweet words and hot moans urged him onward, kept him moving fast and firm to fuck the cute, blue haired girl into absolute bliss. he had no idea he was fucking a princess from another world as he worked greedily at her tight, slick hole. Surely just a Bathrealm working girl. "Real tight pussy for a whore, but I like it."

Lucina remained firm beside her daughter, shoving her hips back to meet the steady thrusts as she embraced all of this heat and this want without a care. "You must be so pent up to be fucking me like this. It's okay, you can take all of that stress out on my hot pussy, it loves getting fucked deep and rough by big cocks." There was something so freeing about being able to lose herself to this uncomposed madness, not having to worry about being perceived as a princess gone dirty as she just took this nice, raw fucking without a care, happy to slide deeper and deeper on down into excitement, into something reckless and wanton from which Lucina could be treated like something low and rough and vulgar.

All of the hot, moaning vigor and excitement that came with this raw treatment and all the fire of this pleasure made for something so hot and so reckless that they just had to accept it. Morgan moaned louder than her mother, but Lucina had this adorable way of twisting and wriggling where her voice got higher and hotter, her butt slamming back quicker against the lap of a man who had no idea he was fucking the future queen of Ylisse with each balls deep stroke, that the next future queen after her was getting wrecked right off to the side. It was a madness and a reckless depravity unlike any other.

And it brought on such an incredible rush of sensation as they came. Morgan and Lucina both cried out hotly in eager, throbbing surrender as they gave up completely to this hunger and this heat, moans raging on out of control as they succumbed utterly to the desires before them, crying out to be cummed inside of as the weight of their feverish orgasms got to them, and with the clenching of hungry pussies around their cocks, the boys couldn't help themselves either, as they plunged deep into them and pumped them full of cum to their squealing delight, and even that proved only just the beginning.

Getting tugged apart form one another in the midst of orgiastic bliss was to be expected of their situation, honestly. They didn't mind it at all as the aggression washed hot and fierce over them, ready to part if it meant getting some fun and having their thrills indulged utterly. It was only natural for hands to tug them off in all directions and pull them away for other matters entirely, and they were happy to see where this all went and where the sweeping madness would take them.

Morgan ended up bent forward just barely over the water, fingers tangling in her hair so that the man could thrust forward with a straight line down from her lips all the way along into her throat, the princess happily gagging on a fat dick pushing on and really laying into her with something a little bit reckless and punishing, but all in good fun, all in the name of excitement and ecstasy. Deep thrusts drove on steadily with something that built up sudden swells of throbbing excitement, a rush and pulse of pleasure strong enough to overwhelm completely. Lacking any real control in this situation, any chance to exert anything over the blowjob given how steadily this man took to thrusting into her mouth, Morgan could do nothing but lean back and accept it.

"Such a pretty girl," the man groaned. "Even prettier when she's getting facefucked." There was a playfulness to the otherwise sort of callous intentions behind those words, as he took to happily pounding on and fucking Morgan's mouth and down into her throat with little care for anything but having his way with her, reckless and hot and leaving Morgan happily dizzy and overwhelmed, sinking deeper steadily down into the haze of her appetites raging out of control, so hot and so reckless that all she could do was lean into this mad spiral of heat and chaos. It was a lot, but within that excess came something truly exciting, something that ignited shivers of lust and need that had Morgan quickly reaching down between her legs to start touching herself.

"Look at her go," one of the other men remarked, leaning lazily back and biding his time, stroking his cock as he got a nice back view of Morgan's perky butt wiggling in his direction. "Dirty slut likes it so much she's touching herself. I knew the whores here were excellent, but this is better than I was expecting. Seems they love their work."

The only complaint Morgan had about the cock lodged down her throat was that she couldn't play along and lean into this, couldn't talk back to the men and feed this excitement and this dirtiness. Dirty talk always made things more exciting, always gave Morgan more to play with and lean into. Here, she didn't have that, just the reckless, sloppy gagging noises she made taking the dick down her throat, each roll of the man's hips pushing on bold and hot. It was such an exciting rush of pure, guiltless sensation, raw and wicked enough for her to shut her brain off and just lose herself to something too hot to deal with. Especially as the man recklessly fucking her mouth came right down her tight throat, made her struggle and shiver and happily guzzle down shot after shot of cum without hesitation.

Off to the side, Lucina found herself in a precarious full nelson position, arms lucked under her legs and then behind her neck, impaled down on top of a big cock that she was happy to lose herself utterly to. "This position is incredible!" she gasped. "I've never seen anything like it before, but this is amazing. I need to--nngh, fuck!" There was little sense to the way Lucina responded, just heat and recklessness getting to her hot and sudden, throbbing rushes of pleasure leaving her feeling sensations desperately spiraling off into something unbelievable and hot, her body heaving through all of the weird and abrupt lust that got to her.

This whole position was genuinely new and incredibly exciting to Lucina, who was happy to let this all play out as much as it could, her body heaving and rocking on through feelings of lustful chaos that she wasn't for a moment afraid to lose herself to. Folded in half and feeling her pussy stuffed with dick as she hung limp in the man's powerful arms, Lucina could think only of how much she needed to bring this back with her to Ylisse and get more of this pleasure in the many years to come, because everything about this very dominant and imposing mess of pleasure she was in spoke to something ravenous inside of her, something that she absolutely needed with more depths and more frenzied hunger than she could believe, and she craved more of it as the thrusting kept up and she was rocked on quicker and harder by the second.

"Please keep fucking me just like this," Lucina pleaded, a bit reckless and hot and loud, turning into a spectacle kind of just because everything about this was too hot and good and chaotic for it not to. Cravings continued to burn through her as she was bounced up and down this big cock, refusing to hold back anything in her sweet surrender and the mad plunge downward that felt like it was tearing her utterly apart. So many thoughts and feelings got to her here, and Lucina couldn't help but care only about getting more, moaning needier, hotter, pounded into by the grunting man who took to wrecking her sweet, tight hole with his big cock and showing off something truly merciless in the way he took her and used her for exactly whatever the fuck he wanted.

All of this aggression and the new ground thrills led to only one brilliant and beautiful conclusion, to Lucina cumming hard and creaming for the cum of a man she didn't know, lost to something reckless and feverish. Making it all the better was the sweet pulse of excitement that surged through her as he actually came, giving Lucina all the hot, gooey warmth inside of her desperate twat that she so sorely needed to lose herself completely, a twisting and thrashing wreck giving herself completely up to these feelings and the raw hungers that came with them. Then, nonchalantly, the man lifted her up off of his cock, his seed now leaking from her well used pussy, before he shoved himself right into her back door, groaning, "Bring that other blue haired slut over here to clean up after me."

Both women were excited about what followed next as hands forced Morgan's face in deep and forced her to eat her mother's creampied hole out, nobody having any idea this raw, incestuous display was quite so filthy, so vulgar. As the younger seeming of the two just buried her face in there and got to work and tonguefucking the well used hole to get at all the cum within, everyone just assumed they were that sort of close, and happily, one of the men shoved into Morgan's hot twat from behind to get fucking her, prompting moans and hard presses forward and a much more greedy and reckless show of all those sweet, throbbing hungers that ruled her now.

Lucina was even more overwhelmed, gasping, "Anal too! Brilliant. This position is amazing." She couldn't still herself as she writhed through all of this bliss, feeling the pleasure rocking on needier and stronger by the second, inducing too many ideas and feelings to be able to think straight now. She needed more, throwing herself headlong into these desires and these feelings of reckless heat getting to her. Getting rocked up and down a big cock with the leverage this hold provided and having her ass just wrecked by a nice, big cock was everything Lucina could have hoped for, and she threw herself happily into this mess with a careless, throbbing rush of absolute glee, reckless and eager in how she pounded on, how she kept all these feelings moving steadily and effective, sultry thrills and sweet sensations doing to her things that just had to be expressed, and had to be expressed hard.

Together, the two royal relished in their treatment, Lucina embracing the hazy, throbbing thrill of getting her ass wrecked while Morgan continued to greedy devour her mother's cunt in pursuit of all the pleasure she could get from it, careless and eager in the way she pushed on, especially as hands tugged her arms back for leverage, allowing even rougher and harsher uses of her tight ass by the big cock greedily slamming into her, pounding away at her own needy pussy and giving her all the drive she needed to lose herself fully to these desires.

"She must love eating cum out of you," the man remarked as he hammered into Morgan rougher from behind, watching her cute butt shake from each hard thrust forward, everything he drove on with proving a show of reckless excitement and lust that nothing could stop. There was no control or sense to any of what was going on here, just the push of hunger and excitement that provided too sweet and too fierce a rush of pleasure for anything to stop them now.

"She does," Lucina moaned. "Dirty little creampie eater got her first taste of cum slurping cum out of my pussy, and now she's hooked." It was true, but Lucina decided not to flaunt any more detail than that as she rode on steadily, firm and quick in the way she bounced along. "And I love having my ass fucked while she cleans up after me too, but having her getting her own tight little cunt drilled feels good too, so make sure to keep fucking us both nice and hard, boys."

It was hard to get fucked like this by anyone who wasn't Robin. They were royals. Princesses. Future queens. Nobody was going to truly show the kind of fervor and aggression that the girls craved so badly, with only Robin able to give them what they craved. All these shady and hasty nobles from another world had no idea about any of that, and took to using them just like they needed. "Don't worry, we're not gentle with our cum dumpsters," the man drilling Lucina's ass growled into her ear, and it was everything she could have wanted form this situation throbbing wildly out of control within her hungry, needy body.

Having her ass fucked and her pussy devoured at the same time was too much for Lucina, the best kind of overload of sensation pounding into her mercilessly and inducing too many feelings for her to hold back a second longer. Lucina came, and she came hard, gasping and squealing in hot approval and excitement, lost to feelings too reckless and exciting to process. Everything burned so hot and so eager within Lucina, and she just had to accept that there was nowhere to go but down as she lost herself. The men and Morgan were quick to follow too, feeling the throbbing rush of pure, searing satisfaction wash over them all, Lucina taking her anal creampie while Morgan got her own gooey shot of cum into her waiting pussy while finally getting at the last bit of spunk in her mother's snatch.

Just as quickly as they had been pulled together, Lucina and Morgan were torn apart again, dragged off to different places and shoved into more reckless excitement. Strong hands tugged Morgan up, her light body offering no resistance or opposition to the suddenness of being sandwiched between two strong bodies both greedily lining up and shoving forward to begin fucking her raw, cocks shoving into her from both sides. "Time to loosen up that cute little ass of yours," groaned a man into her ear, and Morgan felt like she was going to melt under all of this excitement as the hard thrusts picked up their raw and reckless pace with her, seeking to pound on and to ravage her without a care and more importantly without a single shred of hesitation.

"I feel so full," Morgan whimpered, heaving greedily and excitedly under all of this pressure, taking on the rough and raw thrusts of men who happily, eagerly pounded into her, treating her to something focused and reckless. "Stretch me out with those big, fat cocks, please!" Her head rolled back, trying to wriggle and squirm a little bit but really not giving room to do any of that. Strong bodies remained firm against her, held her firmly in place and fucked her back and forth, deep thrusts senseless and aggressive in the way that everything just happened so much and so hard every second of this treatment.

"We're gonna send you wobbling back," bragged the man hammering into her pussy, and Morgan could only squeal in eager delight and hope at the idea that threat might be realized, craving the feelings of recklessness and lust and heat that got hold of her and refused to let go. Everything that Morgan felt proved to be in excess, an overwhelming rush of pulsing desire pounding into her harder and needier by the second, overwhelming in its fervor and almost too much for her to believe she was dealing with, but that very recklessness was what made this all so exciting for Morgan, what gave her the very essence of what she craved from this situation. Hammered into in both holes and used like a common tramp was a feeling that Morgan sorely needed in her life, in some messed up way, and she was unafraid now of opening up to all of it and embracing her most reckless and hungry desires completely.

Dangling up out of the water entirely made this hard, deep pounding all the more exciting, Morgan able to keep her legs up high enough to just barely skim the edge of the hot spring, teasing that warmth while instead seeking the warmth of two hard bodies holding her in place, of hands tightly grasping her and remaining firm in the loving caress of her lovely form. Morgan felt so overwhelmed here, drunk on cock in the most of ways and completely surrendering to the excitements and sensibilities of two strange men who just wanted to use her as hard as they could. It was a deprave ecstasy unlike anything else, and it drove her wild with the throbbing need and rush of pleasure that begged her fro absolute indulgence, of surrender and heat and things that simply would not stop. To be fucked and overwhelmed like this made for feelings too powerful to believe or contend with, throbbing hotter and rougher and needier out of control by the second.

When finally the men came inside of her, Morgan's fate was sealed. Howling out in the kind of hot, overwhelmed, throbbing excitement that such a small frame made seem even more noisy for the size of what it was coming from, the tactician embraced all the thrills of her own orgasm amid the double creampie she received. Nothing in the world could beat two big cocks stretching, fucking, and cumming inside of her ass and her pussy in unison, and she was happy to succumb to all of it, a trembling mess completely lost to feelings of hunger and chaos too powerful and wicked to believe.

The most vulgar and obscene facefuck Lucina had ever endured at the hands of anyone but her own husband came while she was getting spitroasted by men from another world inside a hot spring. She was going to happily remember that, as thick strands of drool spilled down into the water, her greedy excitement getting to her hotter and out of control amid the rush of absolute bliss that followed. She was hungry and reckless, taking on a cock hammering into her pussy and another slamming down her throat, and through it all, Lucina could only relish in this oral abuse, loving the treatment she received and loving even better the way she could.

She took her rough, vulgar use on in stride, keeping steady and hungry amid each slam forward of a cock into her pussy, of the cock into her throat. There was so much dizzying fervor and aggression getting to her and she couldn't deal with any of this. Gagging greedily on the big cock plunging down her gullet, Lucina pressed firmly onward to keep up the pace, handling these thrusts form both ends, the excitement and the delirium of getting filled and ruined and overwhelmed by so many feelings at once that she couldn't deal with any of it, really. The pleasure was overwhelming, throwing her on harsher and hotter. She was so happy to be fucked into absolute submission and surrender, sensations leaving her completely helpless, overwhelmed.

Lucina couldn't hold back her excitement, couldn't keep from giving up to all of it and burning bright and hot under this heat. She came, the sweet eruption of sensation getting to her without sense or sanity, bearing down with crushing, intense vigor upon her, overwhelming the aching wreck of a princess as she succumbed hot and reckless, whining under the swell of pleasure too incredible to believe. Her body clenched down around the cocks, pussy and throat both begging in desperate excitement for release, and the men were not particularly kind in the words they called her as they filled her at both ends with hot shots of molten spunk, the gooey seed filling her and making for something so hungry and so reckless that Lucina wondered if she could even handle it all.

After plenty more raw gangbang fucking, the princesses were shoved together, back to back, and finished off nice and harsh surrounded by a ring full of men beating off in front of them. Lucina and Morgan held firm against one another, flush back to back and happily embracing the excitement of being surrounded by all these men happily swarming them, jerking off in their aces and imposing upon them, the sweet threat of something exciting, something so hot and lustful and lost to sense that there was nothing left but pure need. "Cum all over us," Morgan pleaded.

"Give us your parting gift and make us feel like whores," Lucina moaned in agreement.

The men couldn't resist a plea like that. With great eagerness and delight, the men reached their peaks, cumming all over the mother and daughter who cheered on their own defilement, taking the mess of cum all over their faces and embracing the reckless, heated thrill of being utterly overwhelmed, fucked dizzy and then capped off with these big loads gushing all over them to really make it sink in how overwhelmed they were. Not that they let it stay that way for long, Morgan quickly turning around and tugging at her mother, diving in for a kiss with some of the cum she'd caught in her mouth, while Lucina in turn happily broke from the kiss to lick clean her daughter's cheek. The men may have been done with them, but the Ylisseans felt like they were only getting started.

"Sitting around in a hot bath for days on end is fun," Morgan purred, "but I think being a gangbang slut with my dearest mother would be a much better vacation, don't you?"

Lucina nodded eagerly. "I couldn't agree more. You're just as brilliant as your father is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


	2. A Trip to the Fair

"Mother," Morgan said, leaning against her mom with a low sigh. "I think I've run out of things to do." She hadn't meant to. In her mind, there was a world of opportunity left to explore in this spa vacation, off with her mother having the wonderful time she craved and getting everything she wanted here. Problem was, the fun of a spa had long since worn off and the gangbang that she and her mom had in the springs was by far the most satisfying and exciting part of it, leaving everything else as a low, dismal sort of bother that she wasn't too happy to deal with.

Lucina didn't want to say it as she put an arm around her daughter. But she had to. "I agree," she confessed. She looked around as they sat in the lobby of the spa wishing for something to do. With a kiss onto her daughter's forehead, she said, "We do still have several more days here. I don't want to just lie around wasting my time here being bored. I'm sure we can find some fun, whatever it is. We need to just find it."

Morgan nodded and kissed her mom back, onto the lips. 'I agree. But we can think of something. There has to be some fun somewhere. And if we need to do something 'drastic' again... I'm sure father won't mind hearing all about those stories. We can have some fun like that again."

Tilting her head, Lucina was always delighted and surprised by how her daughter continued to be. "You're always thinking about having more of that fun, aren't you?" she asked. "If we have to. I'd be happy to do it. But should that be our go-to every time?'

"I have a big announcement!" Anna said. The owner of this spa Outrealm, the redhead stood up and drew all attention to her, waving her hand about. "A portal to another Outrealm will be opening soon. This realm will be having a fair, and all spa guests are welcome to visit the fair with us, included free with your stay."

Lucina's tune changed immediately as she turned her to her daughter with wide and hungry eyes. "Let's go to this fair realm and have some fun."

The fun that Lucina was talking about was hardly lost on Morgan. "It sounds like a great place to get into something more 'continuous', she said, smiling sweetly, pulling her royal mother into another hungry tongue kiss and refusing to hold back the joys taking her. She felt extra affectionate with her mother today, and she was happy to drum up lots of excitement and generate the burning need necessary to get what she craved out of this situation.

Lucina and Morgan happily joined the group heading out to another realm, the mother and daughter holding hands with nobody the wiser about who they were or their relation as they headed into the small collection of people getting a vacation away from their vacation. It was a strange thought, but neither did much to think it through on its most practical levels as everyone went about their business, ready to step into a new realm and attend a fair. Everyone was happy to head off, and they were caught up in the fun of heading on to a new world and exploring something new and unique, which made it all the easier to slip away from the rest of the group, dressed and ready to head off and get on to something else.

Once they were able to get into a good position away from everything else, there was a sweet promise of wrongness and wickedness awaiting. The mother and daughter pair stepped through the portal and into the village, the streets decorated with a grandiose, celebratory joy from the fair being in town, and there was plenty of room now to indulge, seeking something chaotic and gleeful, seeking a reckless indulgence leaving no time for reason, no sense or fairness or control. The time for depravity had come, as they stepped away from the commotion and into a secluded space between buildings, finding a comfortable place to get ready.

Morgan and Lucina both began to strip themselves bare. They were wearing complimentary clothes from the spa, something they were able to cast aside without any worry for what they were doing and the opportunities that came with it. They could get naked, shedding the clothes with no shame about what they were doing. To be naked was to be free, out in public and ready to fuck freely. The orgy in the springs was nice, but it was so contained. So short lived. Now they had a whole day of roving the village ahead of them, and they couldn't wait.

But the sight of her mother standing in nothing but her boots was more than Morgan could take. "You look exquisite today, mother," she said, placing her hands onto Lucina's ass and pulling her mom in to a kiss. A sweet, loving kiss expressing all of the needs and lusts she was so happy to lean into, craving these pleasures now more than she felt she could possibly deal with. It was a mess of desire, a ravenous pulse of lust she welcomed as everything she needed, and Lucina was happy to meet that kiss with one of her own, pressing forward, moaning and savouring the sensations.

Lucina didn't hesitate to lean into this too, meeting Morgan's kiss and reaching for her daughter's small breasts. The mother and daughter had such slender, petite bodies, which were best appreciated with loving strikes and caresses. There may not have been much to grab on to, but there didn't have to be; they were all too happy to caress and fondle one another, enjoying this pleasure and warmth together, an embrace of lust and hunger that didn't leave any reason to hold back. Forward they pushed with little clear idea of what they were doing, letting the pleasure bring on a very direct and hungry swell of emotions that all felt right, all felt hot and satisfying in ways they were able to lean into. Caresses against each others' pussies helped tease up a sense of wild need between them, something direct and wild that they could give so needily and hotly up to.

Unable to keep her hands back and refusing to hesitate, Morgan kept up her touch and worked greedily at these sensations, pleasures coming on brighter and messier. "I'm so happy to have a day out with you, mother. It's been too long."

Lucina was fully aware that wasn't true. It had been a week and a half since their last trip out together, but at the same time, Lucina so greatly cherished her daughter joining her in these slutty escapades that she rolled with it, savouring the affection and letting the pleasure drag her down deep, let it tear her thoughts apart and leave her full of cravings, burning up with a desire and a need beyond words. She didn't tell Morgan it hadn't been so long; it felt long to her too, and she knew what Morgan meant, loving the sentiment and the warm love of her daughter bonding with her. To let her girl in on her depravity was one of the greatest joys Lucina knew.

When they did finally pull apart from this mutual admiration and lust, it was to hit the street, now with their pussies soaking wet and ready to give in, slick and prepared to soak up all the indulgence and pleasure they could find. Passion burned hot inside them as they took their chance, stepping out and immediately drawing the eyes of shocked onlookers whose fair was not ready to be greeted by this weirdness, a mess of pleasures very immediately capturing all attention and desire from the people watching them go.

Feeling like a pair of queens--which they were, of course, albeit from another land--Lucina and Morgan strode proudly out into the streets, ready to own their nakedness, casting flirty looks about around them as they scoped out the area and the lust. So many men showing off their want, so many men who were all so helplessly focused now on the gorgeous, naked women making their move, and the only thing that could be done was a surrender. A sweet push into this pleasure that came on shamelessly. Resolving to have fun and enjoy their vacation, the girls were not going to be stopped by anything short of divine intervention now.

As the two passed by the first pair of men who seemed to be taking enough interest in them, both Lucina and Morgan were happy to make some eager motions, inviting the men over only to turn around and bend away from them, leaning forward and showing off their bare, dripping pussies. "Want a ride?" they asked in unison, a well practiced routine the knew well and were happy to make into a move they threw themselves against. There was no reason to contain themselves now, embracing these feelings of steady, creeping pressure, a lust and a heat they both threw themselves into, the deep and wild sensations coming on without much focus or care, everything they wanted to find in this journey out to another realm.

The men were eager to give it to them, grabbing the two blue haired women by the hips and thrusting into them, making them gasp out in squealing delight and sudden pleasure Wild thrusts pushed on quickly with a single-minded rush of intention and lust making for something immediate and wild, a reckless swell of satisfaction and desire nothing was going to be able to help. Every back and forth thrust imposed upon them a lot of pleasure all at once, feelings very sudden and reckless, leaving no time for these things to settle in. Holding firmly to the other's hand and remaining firm and convinced of the pleasure they could find together, both Lucina and Morgan braced themselves for this joy.

The snug embrace of two slick, ready pussies urged the men to really try and go for it, hammering steadily forward and letting their greedy pleasures take them by storm. This was perfect for the girls getting fucked, an immediate swell of the most delightful sensations coming on all at once, so wicked and swift, dragging them into the throes of everything they wanted and so sorely craved. There was no way to contain their pleasures, no way to hold back the sensations tearing up trough them both. The girls were right where they belonged, thriving in this joy and a pleasure stronger and messier by the second. There was no reason to hold back, no sense in slowing down, as they pressed back greedily to meet the big dicks fucking them deep and hard and rough.

The pleasure was intense, molten and feverish and so satisfying that neither knew how to control themselves, just giving up to the pleasure, embracing it and owning what they were. "Such big dicks to start us off," Lucina moaned, biting her lip and pounding back faster, harder, greedily seeking more pleasure, more heat, more utterly reckless and wild joys.

As she did so, Morgan got needier too, throwing it back harder, trying to outdo her mom and race toward utter joy. There was no containing these feelings, no reason to hold back this wild expression of sensations getting messier and wilder. "This is the best," she moaned, driven over the edge of her own reckless swell of joy, pleasure coming on hot and fierce and absolutely. She came hard, her mother moaning beside her, the two of them clinging tightly and embracing the feverish, fierce swells of joy coming on so powerfully and wickedly that nothing felt like it could be held back. The throbbing pleasure came on quickly, messily, a rush of desire and heat coming on quickly, making everything burn up so brightly within her.

The women received their messy, hot, greedy creampies, the sensations and the heaving, bucking delight. The men greedily had their fun with them and left them shivering, cocks drawing slowly back as the girls straightened out and stood upright, proud and ready and feeling so delightful and hot in the wake of all these sensations. This was a perfect beginning, a perfect way to start things off, mother and daughter turning in toward one another and sharing a little burst of affection before heading on toward even more wicked delight, pleasure that would only get better as they sought even more of it.

There was a lot else to deal with and explore, and they didn't shy away from roaming and exploring things, seeking out the pleasure and scoping their surroundings. The fucking had gotten some eyes on the, mother and daughter now the center of all attention, and they felt ready to take on more. "Well come on then, you can stare at us, or you can do something about it." Lucina grabbed her taut cheeks and spread them wide, bending back over again and wiggling her hips. "Someone has to be courageous enough to come fuck this pristine ass. Who will do it?"

"I will," a man said, stepping forward. What bravery this was. Stumbling forward with a greedy groan, his hands grabbed hold of her hips and he pushed forward in needy expressions of something helpless, claiming Lucina's ass and letting out gasps of pleasure, a raw expression of heat, need, and pure joy, something coming on quickly and messily in the hazy embrace of a pleasure she was happy to throw herself into. She had to take charge, ready to make the most of this situation and all of its most promising options. Wild thrusts pushed onward quickly, fiercely, and the pleasure brewed hotly, a wild rush of all the most direct and welcome pleasures she craved.

"Yes, just like that!" Lucina gasped, biting her lip as she braced her hands against her thighs and worked at this pleasure without any restraint. Back and forth she heaved, moaning readily, hungrily, biting her lip and doing what she could to give in to this pleasure. The feeling of her ass getting stretched and filled was delightful. "Nngh, Morgan, what do you think? Is it hot watching my ass get fucked?"

"So hot. I hope I can be next," Morgan whined, standing there pumping her fingers into her needy twat, licking her lips and admiring the pleasure she was able to help herself. The pleasure was remarkable, and she felt excited to give in to what she felt. The pleasure was ferocious, immediate, and left her feeling overjoyed by something direct and wild, a pleasure she was happy to lean into. Watching her mom get fucked was an exciting something she wanted to give in to, and the more she wanted to embrace the pleasure, the more excitable she became. A very wild and hungry swell of pleasure was more than she could have imagined, sensations throbbing strongly and fiercely through her body,

Nobody knew who Lucina was, and she rolled through the opportunity to make the most of that, to ride high and hot on the reckless, throbbing thrill of something unstoppable, shameless, expressing such pure ecstasy that she had no idea how to get out of this all, just abandoning sense for the sake of something beautiful. There was no holding back, no hesitating or restraining herself; the beautiful expression of these pleasures was without sense or restraint, and Lucina was happy to lose herself in front of all these people. A loud, hot orgasm from a woman whose station was a mystery to all these onlookers was a spectacle to behold, and Lucina felt so happy to let that easy, anonymous fade into the background stand out bright as she became some strange undressed whore out in the streets, ruining the fair with her depravity and nothing else.

Morgan didn't want to waste any time. One man was looking at her far too longingly, and she decided to make her move on him without worry, getting down onto her knees in front of him, fishing his cock out and purring sweetly. "You really liked watching, didn't you? I can tell. Just relax, let me handle this," she said sweetly, eyes gleaming bright and wild as she got her lips around his cock and began to suck him down. Greedy forward motions and a sense of completely merciless, shameless hunger pulled her down deep, made her ache and throb with the pleasure and craving she needed. Every motion of her head was careful and lustful, driven by something she wanted to let take her by storm.

"Gods, that's amazing," the man groaned, unable to hold back the urgent delight of thrusting into her mouth, reckless and burning up under the heat and the delight of these burning feelings, a rush of hot, bubbling desire coming on quickly and leaving no sense to this messy situation "You're what this fair really needed. Why don't we have whores out in the streets for entertainment?'

Morgan moaned around his cock. She would never get this sort of treatment doing this back home. Nobody would dare call Morgan a whore; she was future queen of Ylisse, but she felt confident here, knowing she could be told so many things. It made her suck his cock harder, giving up to this stranger so much delight and hunger in the steady and shameless advance of desires only getting messier and weirder as she allowed herself to give up to these molten joys, to something unrepentant and bizarre. Thriving under these attentions and the wild pleasures demanding so much of her, Morgan could not be held back, refusing to hesitate or hold back all the pleasures she felt burning up inside of her, pleasures driven hot and hard into a sense of dizzy delight.

There was no way for Morgan to slow down her frantic and hungry blowjob. Back and forth she heaved with very singular focus, a messy expression of feelings growing bolder and hungrier inside her, crazier by the second. The reckless glee of sucking a big dick and truly losing herself with such delight and hunger made for the perfect mess of temptation. Morgan was overjoyed, sucking greedily on down the big dick and succumbing to her most ravenous of delights, refusing to slow down what she was doing, sucking him off faster, greedier, throwing herself into this mess of desire and heat until she had him losing control in her mouth. She took the cum with pride, pulling back with the mouthful of spunk held in place, shooting a look over to her mother.

With frantic glee, Lucina flung herself toward Morgan and pulled her into a kiss, thew two of them sharing the mess and the joy of sharing this lustful kiss together. They swapped the cum, moaning into this frantic expression of joy and desire, a swell of something getting stronger and messier as they allowed this frantic embrace to take them, a reckless swell of desire pulsing rougher and messier through them. Ready to embrace the messy, unrepentant joys upon them, the duo felt the world opening up to them even more than ever.

The fair was genuinely a wonderful and busy place full of things to do. There was a lot to do, and just because they were here to get fucked didn't mean they couldn't enjoy the things going on around them. They wandered happily about trying out food, watching musicians and dancers while they wandered about, almost like normal people just happily exploring their surroundings with nothing weird about any of this. Sure, people were staring at them constantly while they were walking about, but they didn't really do anything strange in this at all. They just continued wandering about and had their fun, letting people stare all they wanted. It didn't stop them from enjoying themselves any.

The commotion continued on with lots of surprises and joys, but one stood out highest above the others when they found that some stocks were set up, people jokingly setting themselves into it for the sake of laughing with their friends, and Lucina decided, "My daughter's so dirty, I think she should get punished," saying it while groping Morgan's ass, and the young tactician knew where this was going.

Morgan was quickly locked into the stocks, bent forward with her ass showing, and Lucina spread the cheeks wide, looking up to the man who had been queued up to have his try next at standing in them. "Come have my daughter's ass. She's been an unruly whore all day, and I'd like to see her punished. You'll do it, won't you?" The women looked to be about the same age. 'Daughter' seemed such a ridiculous thing to say, surely some kind of strange roleplay they were on, and so the man had no problem stepping forward to have his fun.

As the cock slipped into her tight ass, Morgan struggled against the rickety old stock,s loving the feeling that came with it and biting her lips as the growing pleasures hit. "Fuck, I've been such a bad girl!" she shouted. "Gods, I do need to be punished, I need my slutty ass fucked hard so I learn to control myself, and your cock feels big enough to teach me a lesson!"

The poor and confused man thrusting into Morgan's perky, tight ass had no idea what he was doing, but he didn't let that stop him, pushing forward in surprised worry and frustration, just seeking the pleasure in its purest form, not sure what else he could do in this situation. There was a lot of attention on him now as people watched, a lot of demands made all the more intense by the way the 'mother' was all over him, touching him, kissing his neck, moaning things like, "Punish my daughter," over and over as he thrust into her. This was insane, nigh unbelievable and leaving him with no idea what he was doing or how to make sense of this weird situation.

But Lucina and Morgan had yet to meet a man who responded with worry or hesitation in the end. Once someone got inside of them, they fucked hard, giving them everything they wanted, wound up and hammering greedily into their tight holes. Lucina's kisses and caresses kept him going, urging him on with constant dirty talk. She asked him how good her ass felt, if she thought that having her daughter punished like this made her a good mother. He agreed with all of it, unable to resist the pull of hunger and weirdness driving him deeper into something more bizarre and frustrating by the second. He was right where she needed him to be, and Lucina was merciless in chasing this, while Morgan remained bound and pounded into, fucked harder, faster, claimed with a speed and a desire too frantic and brilliant for her to possibly care about anything else now.

The old, unstable stocks provided so much noise and calamity to this treatment, which kept Morgan moving faster, greedily heaving back and forth loving every second of what was happening to her, providing her with so much need and delight and dizziness. She would not be held back from this joy, throwing herself into the pleasure, exposed publicly and relishing in this treatment, in a mess of joy and dizzy ecstasy that pulled her in deeper, kept her heaving, bucking. When she came, she came hard, loud, hollering out in joy and unwinding through these pleasures. When the man came, he came deep into her ass, pumping her up and setting her alight with so much raw, foggy joy and desire that she didn't know how to keep her head on straight. It was incredible, and Morgan settled warmly into the relief without a care.

There was a tavern right across the street, which seemed the perfect place now to head into next, walking in completely naked and asking for just an empty glass. As big as they had. By then, they had the attention of everybody in the tavern. So when they brought the hefty glass pitcher with them on their way to the floor, the attention and commotion was rather immediate, men all greedily swarming the exciting situation. In seconds, a blowbang was afoot, and they were there to deal with all of it.

Lucina's hands wrapped around two cocks while she took a third into her mouth, feeling the pressure and delight of wanting to really give in. A hard push into losing herself was what she needed now, stroking and sucking with a very messy and greedy pace forward. Her technique with a lot of cocks was to take on as many as she could, handling the frantic and wild joys of serving as many cocks as she could. It was more efficient this way, keeping up with demand and with the dizzying pressures of guys swarmed around her, all wanting to play. But she worked at handling them in a neat and tidy line, ordered and controlled in the way she handled three cocks at the same time. it was just how she was.

Her daughter, by contrast, refused to be restrained by any one dick or by the expectation that she perform as such. She moved wildly back and forth with unfettered joy, sucking the dicks down in chaotic back and forth motions, fucking her throat down on their shafts and pulling back quickly. Nothing was neat or tidy about the technique, and as the drool and pre-cum ran down her chin and onto her body, Morgan liked it that way. She was too frantic and deep now into this pleasure to be able to mind, carelessly abandoning sense to get the most thorough and excitable results, aggressively enjoying every second of this treatment and not caring about any other bother she could have taken on.

Together, they worked efficiently through the demanding crowd, sucking and stroking without a care for anything except that final moment for every man in there, where they pulled back and made sure they were cumming into the pitcher. The slow rise of the cum to the surface was something to be watched excitedly, both Morgan and Lucina staring hungrily at the rise and waiting for that magical moment, wanting to throw themselves soon into the pleasure waiting them, nothing to hold back their debaucherous advance and the chance to have this joy take them by storm. They worked for that prize, denying themselves cum now for a good cause. Maybe even a great cause, if they could keep on top of it and work at that pleasure.

When finally the last cock was treated, Lucina and Morgan went side to side, hands grasping the pitcher and lifting it together, cheek to cheek for this clumsy and exciting treatment. As they pulled it back, they were careful to try and drink from it together without any waste, a strange kiss they shared with the lip of the jug in their strange attempt to make this work. It was a lot to try and deal with, and they chugged with some success, but the cum was also getting onto their faces, down their bodies, a lack of communication between them with their mouths so full of cum to chug making it difficult to keep on track. But that messiness only made it all hotter, keeping them more happily all over one another as they savoured these bizarre treatments for all they could get from it.

All the while, the crowd cheered, drunk patrons hollering delightedly at the sight of these girls drinking down the result of their hard work. Sure, they made messes of themselves in the process. Big messes. But that was just the cost of progress and indulgence, surely.

The problem with all this commotion and cacophony was that it drew attention. The nudity and rampant public fucking had drawn far more attention than Morgan and Lucina had meant to, and as they knelt there waving their hands and taking in the crowd's praise, town guards arrived to investigate the sloppy mess they'd heard report after report about. The party seemed to be over now, with Lucina and Morgan led away in handcuffs. They went without any struggle or fight. Getting into trouble and making a fight of this wouldn't help them now. So they accepted the disgrace, knowing knowing that if it came to it, they could talk their way back to the realm they were supposed to go to, tourists who would not be held for high crimes in this world for anything drastic. 

But it was a short way down the tavern and around a corner into some dark alley that instead of getting punished, the royals were suddenly getting fucked.

Cocks thrusting greedily into their holes caught both Morgan and Lucina off guard, an unexpected swell of excitement they hadn't been braced for in the least, suddenly side by side to get triple penetrated, still handcuffed as they sat atop the dicks of guards, riding them with uneasy and confused motions while from behind, more cocks thrust into their snug holes, seeking to claim and ravage them to a degree that felt too good to be true. Another guard came up from behind each of them to thrust into their asses, and naturally, one up front to claim their mouths, a hand on the backs of their heads to pull them in for a not so gentle or tender facefucking.

The guards in Ylisse would never dare interrupt them in their public indulgences, so the two had never been arrested before. But the joy of being arrested only for the guards to immediately turn around and start using their bodies for their own selfish joys was something that hit the spot just right for Morgan and Lucina, who were right on task at rocking back and forth to take this pounding, moaning out of control as they got this triple teaming, stuffed full of cock and hit just right with the mess of frustrations and delights coming on so fast and fierce. Electric sensations of utter joy left them craving more of feelings getting very suddenly out of control, and they could not be held back from these delights, chasing a greater sense of deepniong surrender, a pleasure so intoxicating that the abuse of power didn't bother them in the least.

The pleasure in this hazy use of their bodies felt incredible, enticing both Morgan and Lucina as they continued to play into the demands of these men so readily and greedily using them for their own pleasure. They couldn't say a damn thing with their mouths fuck off cock, but that didn't matter a damn bit to them as they threw themselves into this gleeful mess of desire, a foggy rush of sensations getting faster and stronger as they let it, exploring and depraving and finding that every step down the way was more delight. Triple penetration was something they liked to pace themselves up to, but after that blowbang where they had relished in their own sluttiness at her than actually gotten off any, it was a welcome way to get stuffed with dick and fucked hard, wearing away those concerns and leaving on the messy pleasure and joy of getting so thoroughly wrecked.

The ecstatic rush of joy that came as their orgasms surged through them was spectacular. They felt so dizzily overjoyed to be taken like this, fucked to the point of raw joy and shuddering, heaving ecstasy. Without restraint or worry, the only way forward was a shove into joy, a pure expression of things getting faster and messier as they gave in to them all, treated to floods of cum pumping into their holes, filling them as they squealed and heaved and succumbed so fully to everything screaming within them for more. They were ecstatic, senseless, giving up and letting go of everything that wasn't the cum flooding into their mouths that they were so happy to swallow.

Once the guards were done with them, the girls were led to the edge of town and let go. They weren't going to be jailed for their indiscretions, but they weren't allowed to stay, banished off but free to return now to the spa realm instead. Sure, they left behind the tour group as evening set and if anything the festivities were only just beginning for the fair proper, but they knew better than to argue against those demands, and respectfully took their leave, heading in only their boots and an indecent volume of cum down the road. It was probably the best way to go, a steady walk away from everything that gave them some time to relax the rest of the night away, a welcome break from everything busy and excessive they got into here.

But as they walked down the path, something caught Morgan's eye. She stopped walking altogether, head turning off to the side as she noticed a horse standing in a field, grazing by a fence. Nothing too peculiar about that, there were plenty of horses back home and all. But the curiosity taking hold of Morgan had far more to do with the way that the horse had a very massive and very noticeable erection as he stood, his long and leathery looking cock so blatant, so shameless.

Lucina stopped a couple steps later, turning back toward her daughter to ask why she stopped walking, only to notice the erect horse too, her eyes widening as she bit her lip and placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "I wouldn't blame you," she said softly.

Morgan smiled, hips wriggling as she reached for Lucina's other hand. "I don't want you to accept it, mother, I want you to join me. We haven't had a horse together in months."

Hopping the fence was simple enough, and before long, Lucina and Morgan were both down on their knees before the beast, ready to give him what eh wanted and to service the demands and the pressure of an animal and his rigid cock. They couldn't deny the possibilities now, the sudden and wild expression of pleasures that felt like the perfect capstone to their day. If they were sent home early, the least they could do was fuck a horse and walk away with a wild sense of accomplishment and wickedness.

Their mouths pressed down against the flared shaft, the horse standing still as they licked and spit shined every inch of his shaft, desperately playing around at something so wicked and bizarre. Animals weren't something they took their indulgence of very often; it was pretty understandably over the line to be doing so like this, but they were happy to roll with it and give in to the pleasure without a care. There was so much pleasure and hunger and desire that came on very wildly, a rush of excitements coming on very quickly. It was only the beginning for them, the start of something about to get far more beautiful as they explored their desires and wants, knowing there would be plenty of time to soak in the pleasures, enjoying a lot more yet to come.

Every lick and caress of the tongues was something more boldly and aggressively demanding attention. The horse didn't say much, which was one of the biggest bothers of having sex with them. They were simply the least engaging or responsive possible partners, leaving them working at the pleasures whoever they could with little feedback or pleasure to receive in turn, leaving them just working as hard as they could at these sensations with their best of intentions and frustrations, satisfaction coming in certain waves sweeping through them carelessly. Still, for a cock this big, the chance to suck and slobber with such desire and reverence was well worth the trouble and frustration, keeping them pushing on faster, messier, hungry for more and learning giving in more and more with each step down, craving the pleasures that were all so clearly laid out for them to enjoy, throwing themselves into the pleasure.

The cock glistened in the dusk light with their spit when the sound of footsteps and crunching grass startled them, the two naked, cum-smeared women looking in surprise over toward a rather startled man. The farmer who owned the horse by the looks of it, staring down in surprise at the two surprise visitors to his farm. "Can I help you ladies with anything?" he asked, his smile rising slowly as the girls shared another wicked look of pure, calamitous joy.

In a matter of seconds, Lucina was bent over the fence, the horse climbing up over her while her daughter's hand guided his flared head up toward her slit, guiding the horse that had caught her attention now into her mother's pussy, very selfless and loving in the approach and the way she rolled with all this desire, with raw pleasures she felt confident now in sharing and embracing. Although 'selfless' as this may have been, Morgan was hardly missing out on anything herself. Leaning forward over the horse, Morgan felt her ass slowly filled with the farmer's thick cock, urging moans faster from her lisp as she gave up to the careless joys as hotly as she could, a pursuit of pleasure and need so indecent and wild, begging so much of her and leaving her shivering in joy.

Lucina did most of the work in shoving back against the horse's cock, leaving him to just hold firm while the pleasure wound up. Which was not the case at all for Morgan against the horse, who felt the pressure of the farmer's cock hammering into her with a speed and greed powerful enough to leave her excitable and lost, wildly giving in to these sensations with very little restraint or sense of control. She felt free and wild, having no reason to slow down as she pressed back against the thrusts anyway, keeping up the pace and getting fucked harder. Morgan relished in this, moaning hard as she braced against the horse and embraced these pleasures.

For the wildly slutty mother and daughter giving up to their most base desires, sharing a farmer and his horse like this was the best way to end their rampage and leave this realm behind. Lucina kept shoving back against the cock greedily seeking her. She was doing the hard work, but it worked fine, giving her what she needed just fine, allowing her to feel the wild expression of joys getting messier and stronger as she let them. There was no way she could be contained or held back, unrestrained in this pleasure, enjoying a horse and accepting that she was in far too deep now to care about holding back.

Together, the pleasure hit both girls one last time. For Morgan, that was a rather expected and normal shot of cum pumping into her pussy, but for Lucina? The mass of gushing horse cum flooding her made for something spectacular, making her yell and holler with swells of joy and excitement coming on too quickly to deal with, a messy exploration of feelings too wild to deal with. Lucina felt satisfaction, felt a hot and warming sense of glee leave her overwhelmed by this joy, by something she was able to sink into and truly accept, wanting it all and unafraid of give up to these joys.

With smiles spread wide across their faces, Morgan and Lucina finally had finished their business in this realm. A business that on Lucina's part left her walking funny. But that was fine; they had bought themselves placated relief for the rest of their trip, and Lucina could soak away these aches in some hot baths for the night. She and Morgan had their fill, and now they could return home feeling good a fulfilling and incredible trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
